


The Final Goodbye

by valkyriesuit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesuit/pseuds/valkyriesuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that go through Sherlock's head before the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Goodbye

I never thought I’d die this way

Standing on the edge giving my life for my friends

“Friends”

I never truly saw myself doing anything for them

But here I am, them or me

My cards laid out, decision made

There is only one I’d say goodbye to

I can see him on the ground while I stand at the perch of angels

Arm outstretched, tears fill my eyes

My final goodbye with each heartbeat an apology

My mind unravels like a stray thread caught from a scarf or sweater

Together we watch it unravel as the connection dies and the world pitches forward

His name on my lips, but it never escapes

The ground rushes up in a mortal embrace

I care not for the pain because I know it will be over soon

It’s the ones left behind who I wish comfort for

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry

John


End file.
